1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposal program for large-scale storage facility for transuranium compounds, especially a removal process for a large-scale glove box contaminated by transuranium compounds. It is to establish the quarantine tent and the negative pressure ventilation system in a removal process for a large-scale glove box contaminated by transuranium compounds to attain the α contamination quarantine effect and the radiation safety and prevention requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The integrated removal technology for medium-scale and small-scale glove boxes of α contamination involves cutting and sealing of the peripheral piping for the glove boxes. The glove box is put into a large PVC bag. Then the bag is sealed and wrapped by a large tape to prevent the leak of α contamination from the glove box and minimize the generation of unnecessary secondary wastes concerning “radiation safety and prevention”.